Tree Decorating with the Bat Family
by TheMoonPrincess110
Summary: What the title says. Things get a little dramatic around Christmas time with the bats. T for language. One-shot


"That looks horrendous Drake. Or course you would not be able to tell what looks good and what looks like crap your insolence continues to amaze me."

"Look here demon. I'm tired of your constant-"

"Can you two shut the fuck up." Jason said sending a glare at the younger boys.

"Jay. Language. Tim, Damian. Can you please stop fighting for a little while. You need to get in the Christmas spirit!"

Dick always tried to make peace in the family, unfortunately for him, it worked 10% of the time.

The 4 robin's were decorating their rather large Christmas tree.

"I do not understand why you are so obsessed with this holiday Grayson."

"Aww come on Dami Christmas is a..." at this point Dick started singing, "...special time, the Christmas cheer will-"

"No singing Dickhead."

"But Jayyy..."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Just then Bruce walked in to check on their progress.

"Boys."

"Bruce!" "Bruce." "Dad.." "Father."

"You barely put any ornaments on the tree."

Tim muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'stupid demon child'.

The 5 of them took decorations out of the boxes one by one. Some of them have been at the manor for years.

Damian pulled out a red and blue ornament staring at it in disgust.

"Father, why is THIS in here." When Bruce's blue orbs saw the ornament is face made a disgusted face similar to Damian's.

"Ooo I remember that!" Dick exclaimed excitedly.

The youngest who was holding a Superman Christmas ornament in his hand dropped it and backed away.

"Aww come on Little D, Clark got it for me when Bruce refused too."

"I see why he refused to buy it... someone throw it in the fireplace." Jason said glaring at it from its spot on the floor.

"It's not that bad guys." Tim added in.

"Yay Timmy I knew you would have my back!" Dick said putting an arm around Tim.

"-tt- You only say that because you are sexually attracted to Superboy."

Bruce's eye twitched.

"I AM NOT." Tim glared at his younger brother.

"Enough boys." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

They continued putting the little decorations on the tree.

After a grueling amount of time hanging decorations up they finally finished.

"Oh my gosh, finally." Tim wheezed sitting on the floor.

The other 4 joined him sitting down and looking up at their handiwork.

"All we have to do it get that freggin star on the top of that freggin skyscraper." Jason groaned.

"Ooo ooo let Dami do it!" Dick said excitedly.

"Alright son I guess it's up to you." Bruce said turning to the youngest.

The father brought a ladder and carefully placed it against the tree.

Dick handed the small boy the star and playfully shoved him toward the tree.

Jason gave him a mock salute and ruffled his hair.

He climbed up the ladder steps for what felt like forever.

Damian plopped the star on the top of the tree and was about to start his journey back down when...

"You need to turn it a little to the right!" Dick called from below.

The boy sighed and followed command.

"Wait, no move it back a little bit."

"For fuck's sake Grayson! Make up your mind!" He growled back.

"Language." Alfred was suddenly standing behind the 4 males on the ground glaring up at Damian.

He shut his mouth immediately.

"Maybe if you move it to a 45 degree angle from the chandler the light will reflect off at a 90 degree angle making it... " Tim started.

"Please Drake." Damian tutted.

"Why do you have to be such an ass to me all the time!" Tim yelled angrily.

"Maybe I would not have to be if you were not such a incoherent foul!"

Damian lost his footing and slipped off the ladder. He shut his eyes waiting to hit the ground.

Dick starred up in shock and started panicking.

Dami yelped when he was met by a pair of strong arms, rather than the hard floor.

The boy wrapped his arms around the neck of his father hiding his face in his big chest.

Tim and Dick had tears in their eyes. Jason was staring in shock.

"I- I..." Tim gaped. Dick suddenly surged forward. He thought he was going to see his brother fall right before his eyes, just like his parents.

He went up to Damian (still in Bruce's arms) and hugged him tight.

"Dami! Are you alright?" He peaked his head up.

"Of course Grayson I'm not a baby." His voice was a little shaky.

Bruce stared at his sons and let everything play out.

"Damian. I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Tim said walking up to the little group hug going on.

Jason stood there glaring at them before Dick walked up grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Dinner is ready sirs." Alfred walked into the room.

They untangled their limps from each other and started walking to the kitchen.

Damian crawled up to Bruce's shoulders and he carried him out of the room.

Christmas with the bat family is always dramatic.

FIN


End file.
